


Зимний

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа<br/>Хайнц тоже уполз<br/>АУ по отношению к событиям Марвелл-мувиверса.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Зимний

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа  
> Хайнц тоже уполз  
> АУ по отношению к событиям Марвелл-мувиверса.

Профессор Зола семенит рядом, едва поспевая за широкими шагами Хайнца, и трещит без умолку, то и дело всплескивая маленькими розовыми ладошками, словно ребенок, получивший на Рождество долгожданную игрушку.

— Такая удача снова заполучить этот экземпляр! Остальные претенденты и близко не подходили по показателям. Потребовались бы годы, прежде чем мы смогли перейти к третьей фазе, понимаете, герр Крюгер, годы!

Хайнц машинально кивает, умело скрывая раздражение оттого, что его выдернули прямо посреди очередного задания всего лишь потому, что у профессора Зола появилась новая игрушка. После ликвидации Эрскина его, как единственного очевидца, привлекали к рабочей группе по воссозданию сыворотки — или хотя бы принципов на основе которых та функционировала — но исходных данных было слишком мало и проект быстро свернули, перекинув ресурсы на другие, более перспективные направления. Но теперь, — думает он, на ходу листая картонную папку с отчетами о прошлых исследованиях, графиками инъекций и физическими параметрами — теперь можно достичь если не того же эффекта, что и Эрскин, то чего-то весьма близкого к нему.

Караул, стоящий у дверей в лабораторию, лихо отдает ему честь. Хайнц еле заметно улыбается краем рта: Зола жмется ближе к нему и, кажется, слегка опасается собственной охраны. Внутри пахнет хлоркой, электричеством и — неожиданно, возбуждающе — кровью. Запах будоражит старые инстинкты, будит давно похороненные воспоминания о всевозможных вакцинах: всех призывников ГИДРЫ прививают, кто знает, может, благодаря одной из этих прививок единственным последствием применения цианида у Хайнца стала изжога и легкая мигрень. Хотя, может то был и не цианид: ГИДРА не все говорит своим солдатам.

На столе, скрючившись и вцепившись в то, что осталось от его руки, лежит сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — похоже, волки нашли его раньше, чем патруль ГИДРЫ. Хайнц смотрит на накапавшую на пол красную лужу, на огромные темные зрачки, бледную покрытую испариной кожу с медленно краснеющими в тепле следами обморожений, и мысленно высчитывает соотношение скорости развития болевого шока у обычного человека и у Барнса. Цифра получается впечатляющая.

— Я планирую стереть ему память, — поясняет Зола, глядя на «экземпляр» с нежностью акулы, учуявшей кровь, — технология еще, конечно, требует обкатки, базовые навыки могут сохраниться, а потому, — он беспокойно потирает одну руку о другую и поднимает на Хайнца свои блеклые круглые глаза, — нужно чтобы рядом был кто-то… кто-то способный направлять, командовать. Он же солдат, — ученый пожимает кукольными плечами, — солдаты слушаются приказов…

Хайнц переводит взгляд на скрючившуюся на столе фигуру. Барнс еще в сознании — во всяком случае в промежутках между заторможенными взмахами ресниц он, не отрываясь, смотрит на Зола. Умный мальчик — знает, кто тут представляет наибольшую опасность. Кровь с безобразно отгрызенной культи медленно падает в натекшую на полу лужу. В складках его формы, замечает Хайнц, кое-где видны темные пятна от набившегося туда и растаявшего теперь снега. Солдат… Зимний солдат… ну, посмотрим, что с тобой можно сделать, — думает он и кивает профессору:  
— Приступайте.


End file.
